


Child of prodigy

by RoseBell



Series: Echoes of a hero [2]
Category: Star Fox Series
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-06
Updated: 2019-05-06
Packaged: 2020-02-27 02:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18729775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoseBell/pseuds/RoseBell
Summary: I decided to make sort of a prequil to my fanfiction 'Echoes of my soul' and make it all about Fox's childhood. I do hope you enjoy this story, it will be more laid back than the other. Be ready for cuteness





	1. Chapter 1

Only aged twenty-seven, James McCloud, was already the most honored and fear man in the lylat system. Founder of the elite team Star Fox. His team saved his planet countless times; A group of three mercenaries who went from pilots to heroes.

A few years back his wife, Vixy McCloud, was murdered when Andros planted a bomb onto his car; He regrets letting her borrow his car. This he was left with a baby to raise and a broken heart. Knowing that bomb wouldn't be the first he promised his son was to be kept safe; not to be given the same fate as his mother. Star Fox went from mercenaries to a cornarian team of battle piolets. Regardless of how much James demised being told orders, he did this for his kit, Fox McCloud. Running with the military meant more protection for his family; that family only being him and his son. Everything he did was for his kid.

James entered the base closing the door behind him; He had his green uniform on covered with his trademark white vest that held the starfox logo. Grey military pants held up by utility belt and ended in black combat boots, and of course, his iconic black shades whom who took off for no one.

"Morning Peppy." He greeted his childhood friend, Peppy Hare, who was just finishing up paperwork.

"Mornin' James, Pigma said he was going to be late."

A sigh left him. "Okay, man has no kids nor a wife, yet he's always late."

Meanwhile in the nearest school a small kit entered his first day of school, six-year-old, Fox McCloud. Wearing a green camo shirt and blue jeans; a smaller version of his fathers star fox vest adorned him as well. It was the only one of it's kind, a way to say, "This is James's kid, touch him you die."

"Good morning!" The teacher greeted. "Nice to meet you, my name is Mrs. Hare and I'd love it if you would choose a seat."

Though he already knew Peppy's wife, she had to say that to every student. Fox made his way over sitting at the same table as Bunny, Bill and Slippy.

"Alright class, welcome to your first day of school! Today begins your journey through childhood. Many years follow, each will get harder, but I do hope this first is filled with lots of laughs!"

Fox went to greet his friends when a large explosion was sounded making the whole class jump.

"What was that?" The pink hare, Bunny, asked.

"I don't know yet dear, just stay seated." Mrs. Hare ordered.

Suddenly the giant robot crashed into the building, sending rubble falling everywhere.

"Star-Fox!" Fox heard it all out as the mech noticed his vest.

"Fox, it think's you're James! Run!" Bill called out.

Fox didn't think twice; if it was after him he could lead it away from the others. He skid down the hallway, the mech behind him wrecking all building in his path. Fox went to slap his hand on his wrist but the device his father gave him was broken. James had given Fox a tracking device; All Fox had to do was press it and a signal was sent to James's watch communicator with his signal and location. Called it his panic button.

Making it out of the building the small kit continued running, noticing it coming closer he leaped under a car hoping to hide from it. For a six-year-old baby, he was smart. Cornarian kids didn't have much energy and aged slower than humans, so Fox was running low on energy. Noticing the faint panting coming from under the car the machine flung it off him violently, the young fox yelping in surprise. Quickly he rolled out of the way of a blast before taking of in another sprint. Lucky for him, you could see base tower from there; that was were he was head. To his dad.

Citizens began to notice the commotion and followed with police calls. They ended up being directed right to general Pepper... than next to Star Fox.

He could see it from there, base wasn't too much farther away. Before he got there though he had to lose this robot, or else other people will die. Seeing an oncoming tunnel, Fox dashed inside; loosing the enraged mech. Once to the other side he ran inside the door, jogging down the halls trying to remember the way to Star Fox's hanger. He pushed past many people, swiftly running through their legs. Finally, he found the doors and ran inside only to find it empty; Star Fox had left after the robot and he didn't know.

"Daddy!" Fox screamed, only to be answered by the robot crashing into the building; a familiar site to him now.

As the mech's laser was moments to blasting the kit, whom was frozen in place, it was bombvalied by Star Fox and destroyed; crashing onto the ground in a loud quake.

Fox watched an airwing land, and his father exited. Without a second thought, Fox made his way over getting picked up by his father.

"Fox? Thank the gods, when they said it was chasing a kit in a white vest I just knew it was you." His father explained as he scratched his small fluffy ears. "I'm just so glad you're okay."

A few hours later they arrived home, at James's normal two-story house him and Vixy bought right before Fox was born. James set his kit down on the couch and turned on the cartoons.

"What you hungry for?" The older tom asked his kit.

"Whatever you want."

"Hmm, I don't know if you tell me that I'll give you broccoli."

Fox gave his dad a frown which only made his father chuckle. "Alright, since it's been a grueling day how about I order pizza?"

Fox nodded. "Good idea!"

 


	2. Chapter 2

"Daddy, what's it like up in space?" The young kit asked his father, sitting on James's jet while James worked on it.

Sliding from under the Jet, his father looked at him with a smile. "Well, baby that's hard to explain. It's not much; mostly space is just a dark void with white dots we call stars and planets."

"Will you ever take me up there with you?"

James chuckled a bit as he slid back under his jet after grabbing some tools. "When you're old enough? Maybe."

"Maybe?" Fox pouted.

"Baby, it's dangerous up there. If I one day convince all of corneria army to escort us? Then yes, maybe."

Ending the conversation in a huff, Fox directed his attention to the large flashes coming from across the giant base room. Curiosity getting the best of him, Fox quietly slid off the jet and without his father noticing, made his way over to where the commotion was happening. A snow white Fox was training; he was slim with fur as white as winter snow and crystal blue eyes. Eyes widened with wonder, Fox watched how skilled he was. He wanted to grow up to be like that. Before Fox could even meet the man, James snuck behind him and scooped him up.

"Who said you could run off?"

Looking up at his father with his big emerald eyes, Fox gave an innocent smile. "Oops?"

Rolling his eyes, James began to head outside. "Okay baby, Daddy was called on an important mission so you've gotta stay with Amy for a while."

The fluffy kit's smile melted away into a frown. "What? But daddy you just got back last week."

"I know, but Fox, this is my job. I hate leaving too but I have no choice; I promise you i'll be back no later than a week."

Fox nodded in defeat before his father squeezed him into a long hug. "Be good for me Angel, i'll call you every night."

Then just like that James gave his kit to the lady bunny, and he watched his father vanish as the doors of the great fox shut and took off into space.

A promised week blew by, and like a flash became a month, then two,and than three. Every day Fox went to school and watched the sky, he'd go home and watch the sky, and even at night he watched the sky until he fell asleep. The blinds to the window HAD to be open; Fox wanted to see the sky so that if his father came home he'd be the first to know. As time passed, the less he'd hear from James. A month has gone by with no word; the general hadn't even heard from Star Fox. He could feel his heart shatter more and more with each passing second as people talked, and oh would they take. "Star Fox has vanished." THey'd say. "It's obvious they're dead." He'd hear. They said it all; Sucked into a black hole, captured by enemies, lost power in the void of space, fell into a wormhole, crashed onto another planet; the list went on and on.

"Fox, I made you and Bunny some lunch." Amy, Peppy's darling wife said. "You gonna eat?"

The young kit only shook his head as he sat on the window seal. He couldn't eat; how could he? How could he eat knowing there was a high chance his father was in danger... or even dead?

"Fox, you have to eat."

"I'm not hungry... "

"Baby I know you miss him but he's okay; your father would want you to eat."

She tried to reason with him, but Fox wasn't going to listen.

"Well, when you get hungry enough to eat you let me know."

As the next day greeted him more sorrow did as well; another day with no word from the Star Fox team. Fox sat at his desk staring at the clouds; begging for a sign. Same at lunch break; Fox sat outside watching the clouds.

"What's that?" THe light pink bunny pointed at the sky.

There was an object coming to the planet, and of course Fox knew it was them. Without a thought Fox took off heading to Base. HE didn't care if he'd get into trouble. Alas, the craft didn't land at base but a field. Fox walked up only to meet face to face with a member of Andros's forces.

"Only a moment on Corneria and already I've hit the jackpot!" THe enemy laughed, seeing the mini Star Fox vest. "Andros will be pleased to see i've captured the son of James McCloud!"

In a panic Fox backed away only to fall onto the grass; Before he could scream though, the enemy covered his muzzle with a towel covered in chloroform.

As his eye's slowly eased open the blur of space greeted him; the enemy had taken him off the planet.

"Morning sunshine!" The enemy teased. "Welcome to space. Keep quiet alright? You're lucky I didn't hurt you."

Feeling his little heart start to race, Fox began to panic. "Where are you taking me?" He asked trying to sound calm.

"To andros of course."

That name send fear rushing through the baby Fox. "You know my Dad will only find you and kill you."

The enemy only laughed. "By the time he finds out you're gone he will just think you're dead; You might be dead by then."

His heart stopping, Fox stopped himself from crying.

"State your name, you are trespassing on Corneria territory!" A booming voice sounded through the communicator.

"Shit!" THe enemy cursed. "Star FOx."

Fox knew that voice, it was James; he was alive. "Daddy!" He cried out only to have a hand over his mouth.

"Fox?" James's voice sounded panicked and full of worry.

"Let me pass McCloud, or your kit gets it!"

It was quiet for a moment, the silence seemed to last forever. He couldn't help the tears coming out anymore; Fox was still only a baby and after hearing his dad it was instinct to cry out for him when in danger.

"You have 5 minutes to have my kit on my ship before I chase your ass down and slit your throat." James's voice became a menacing protective growl over the radio. "I'm counting the minutes down I promise you that!"

Squirming Fox got the hand off and started crying again. "Daddy, he won't listen!"

"I said shut up you little pest!" The enemy yelled slamming Fox into the side of the metal cockpit making the baby yelp in pain.

"I know you didn't just hurt my baby!" James roared through the mic. "You're a dead man!"


	3. Chapter 3

 

The enemy took off across the void of space, the poor little kit rubbing his injured head. The situation had really gotten worse for the little guy.

"Look you little shit, you've really fucked up; Once we get to venom I'm going to request a personal viewing of Andros torturing you!" The enemy explained, putting fear into the baby.

"You touch him and I'll make sure you'll die before the Cornerian army tries to arrest you!" The kit's father was booming over the radio. "I'm hot on your tail you son of a bitch!"

The enemy had to think quick and dipped his jet down in a dive through cold atmosphere of Fichina. "Prepared to get real cold." The enemy joked.

The poor little baby only began shivering due to not being dressed properly for cold weather conditions. Fox knew better than to continue crying out for his father, even though James hadn't roared through the communicator for quiet some time. The drop to the planet was rocky and the whole jet was shaking like a rattle in an earthquake. In only a blink of an eye they landed and slid across the snow that covered the ground like a frozen blanket. The cockpit swung open and the enemy grabbed Fox and tossed him outside, the baby sunk into the snow which was a lot harder than it looked. In a last attempt escape, Fox clawed his way through the thick icy snow as he desperately tried to get away. Alas, the enemy picked him back up and all hope vanished from his emerald eyes.

"Nice try, but you aren't going anywhere!" The enemy laughed as they headed for the nearest cave.

"Let me go!" Fox finally started to cry out again. "My daddy will find me and you'll be in trouble!"

"Yeah right, he stopped following a while back" He told the baby, Fox's ears dropping as the thought of his dad giving up set in. "Face it kid, he let me take you. He gave up."

A tear left the kit's eyes and slid down his fluffy cheek. "H-he wouldn't... my daddy will never give me up!"

"Oh that's it, you're really starting to piss me off!" In a fit of rage the enemy threw the baby across the rocky cave floor, his head which had already been bumped once, ramming into the cave wall and cracking open; blood now feel down his furry face as the baby got back onto his feet and dizziness set in.

"Better stay down kid, I've gotta contact Andros and need total silence for it. So, go to sleep."

Two hours flew by and the enemy hadn't returned from trying to contact Andros; Fox knew this was his chance to escape. A chance he thought he'd never get again. Quickly, Fox took off out of the cave running through the pure white snowy fields. Huffing, the baby felt the snow hug onto his fur making his body temperature fall even more. The farther he got from the cave the more he heard a distant voice calling out from the beyond. The world around him became a blur, until he fell over onto the cushion of the frozen hell beneath him. That's when he saw red, the blank snow had became the crimson color of red. Panic ran through him as the thought of that being his blood; until he saw the body of the enemy lying before him, finally dead.

"My baby!" The familiar voice called out and embraced him, the warmth of another greeting his frozen fur. He knew who this was, he knew this smell; This was his father. "My baby, are you okay? Oh my gods, Fox, my angel you're frozen solid. Come on into daddy's jet to get warm."

James climbed them both into the jet and closed the cock pit; the heater turning on as james wrapped his vest around his kit.

Soon they were back into the also cold void of space, James made sure his baby was as close to him as he could get. "You doing okay baby?" He asked.

The small, freezing kit peaked up to look at his father, a smile finally painted on his face. "I am now you came to save me."

The sound of his baby's voice put James at ease. "Almost to the Great Fox, when we get there you can sleep in daddy's bed."

Fox couldn't help the playful giggle that left his mouth and sat up to properly cuddle his dad. "I missed you. Everyone kept telling me you were all dead... " That ease James felt now melted away as his baby began to cry. "I really thought you weren't coming back."

"My sweet angel... " James set his jet to auto piolet and wrapped both his arms around his baby, and softly gave him a kiss on his wounded head. " ...Daddy will always come home to you, no matter what evil forces life throws at me, I will always find my way home to my perfect little Fox."

The baby smiled up at his father. "Thank you, daddy."

After landing on his ship, the older fox carried his baby inside and went right to the control room. "We've got a bundle of joy on board!"

Shooting out of his seat, Peppy ran over him. "He's okay!? Oh, I'm so glad he's okay. Poor poor baby."

James went right for his big chair and sat down holding his kit. "Look baby, space. You wanted to see it right?"

Fox yawned and looked at the black void with his sleepy eyes. "I already saw it... in the enemy's jet."

James frowned. "Alright, cuddle up to me baby boy time to get some sleep."

Snuggling up to his father, Fox couldn't help slipping off into dream land as his father hummed him to sleep.

 


End file.
